


I got anxious and destroyed the apartment because I love you

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Series: I came for the money I stayed for you [4]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is gone for a conference and Jared decides to stay home. It doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got anxious and destroyed the apartment because I love you

“Okay, um… I’ll be gone for three days and-and you’re sure you don’t want to come with me?”

Honestly Richard wants Jared to come along. Aside from a couple meetings every day he’s basically going on a Raviga funded vacation. And he’ll miss Jared terribly. But maybe this will be a good thing. They’ll both get a couple days to themselves. Jared can do some things Richard wouldn’t find terribly exciting, like watch his bird documentaries. Richard can… well he…

He can’t think of anything.

But it’s important to show themselves that they’re independent. They love each other, they love spending time together, but they don’t need to spend every second together. Jared was gone an entire afternoon birding and Richard was fine.

It’s only for three days.

On Thursday Jared drives him to the airport and kisses him and smiles and this trip is a good thing. He’ll get back and they’ll be so happy to reunite and maybe he’ll dig out the blindfold and he needs to stop thinking about sex because he does not want to be aroused in public.

“I hope your flight goes well.”

“Yeah me too.” He doesn’t want to throw up without Jared there. Wait that’s weird right? But Jared’s always so-

“Richard you should probably begin going through security.”

“Right, leaving… plane.” He kisses Jared and just about falls out of the car, “bye, love y- … fuck.” He dropped his phone. “I’ll call when I land!”

\--

He only throws up once, a personal feat. The moment he lands he calls Jared and they talk until his taxi drops him off at the hotel. Monica gives him his key and a schedule and after that he’s alone in the hotel room.

He feels the urge to call Jared again.

But he waits until just before he goes to sleep. He’s in the center of the king sized bed and it feels so big and empty. They talk for an hour before Richard falls asleep listening to Jared’s voice.

\--

He’s actually learning quite a bit. Most of the people actually have business degrees, unlike Richard, and he absorbs everything he can. Afterwards he calls Jared and he explains things when they go over Richard’s head. The conference was very useful and Richard tried a sauna in his free time. Not a fan.

But now it’s done and he can’t wait to be home.

Except his taxi is stuck in traffic and there is no way he’s making it to his flight on time. His phone didn’t charge overnight because for some stupid reason the outlet was connected to the light switch, so he can’t even let Jared know that he’s running late.

The minute he gets to the airport he plugs into the wall and tells Monica he needs a new flight, which raviga comps, thankfully. He gets through security and finds a place to camp out because his flight is in three hours. Richard calls Jared, figuring he won’t want to stay up until three in the morning to wait for Richard to get home.

“H-hello?”

Jared’s scared? That’s not good. “Hey um, Jared it’s Richard.”

“Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I missed my flight. I’ll be home kind of la-”

“Oh thank goodness. Your original flight had an emergency landing.” Well that explains the news report on the TV across the hall. “Someone… someone was sick and-”

“Well, I’m… I’m okay Jared. But I’ll be pretty late. You should go to be-”

“It may rain.”

“Oh, well that’s… that’s good news.” Jared’s kind of out of it right now.

“Yes, it is welcome. Richard, I’m very relieved you are safe. For a moment I was rather… concerned.”

“Well, uh, I’m okay. And I’ll be home at uh… three? Probably.”

“I’m glad. Did you enjoy your trip?”

And just like that Jared sounds okay again. He and Richard talk until he’s nearly late boarding his flight.

“Crap Jared I gotta go love you!”

“See you soon.”

He sleeps on the flight back except for one stint of nausea. When they land he considers calling Jared but he doesn’t want to wake him. And besides, he’ll probably wake up when Richard gets into bed.

He quietly goes up the stairs to their apartment and unlocks the door.

And he’s not really sure what he’s seeing but the space that used to be the living room looks like a giant blanket fort. The uh… the loft is there? The loft is out there. Some blankets are tucked under the mattress and draped down to other furniture. There’s a crack in the dining table, food on the kitchen counter and all over but not on any plates or bowls, and it looks like they were robbed. “Jared?”

Jared emerges from the fort, looking small and disheveled and very, very guilty. He’s wearing his vest and a coat. His face and hair is rather sweaty.

“Jared um… what a… were we robbed?”

“No, no we were not. I got a bit anxious.” He looks back at the fort.

A little anxious? “Right uh…” Jared’s obviously not all there right now. “Here, um, come here.”

Richard helps Jared out of his heavy coat and pulls him into a tight hug. He’s completely baffled because Jared somehow had the presence of mind not only to dismantle the loft and bring it into the living room; he also got it put back together and turn what looks like every blanket they own into a giant blanket tent. He’s not even sure how Jared managed to crack the table. He’s not sure he wants to know.

“There was a storm.”

Shit, no wonder he was so freaked out. ‘It may rain,’ he said. It’s probably nice and dark in the fort at least. He’s definitely bringing Jared along the next time he’s told he needs to go to Chicago. He hugs Jared just a bit tighter and Jared sighs.

“How about we go to sleep? It’s late and… and I’m sure we’re both tired.”

“All of the sheets are out here.” Jared straightens. “I can clean up. You should get to bed Richard. It’s rather late.”

Well he can’t make Jared clean up right now. Sure he was capable of making a giant fort but he didn’t have the presence of mind to, you know, not freak out and make it in the first place. Richard takes Jared’s hand and leads him over so they can go inside.

It’s actually pretty nice inside. The floor is covered in pillows, it’s dark enough to block out the storm (Even though the storm has passed.) and there’s a soft glow from a firefly app on Jared’s phone. Jared huddles against Richard’s collar bone, but he doesn’t relax until Richard wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Richard? I’m terribly sorry about the apartment. I’ll clean it up tomorrow, I promise.”

“It’s okay Jared. I’ll, we’ll do it together.” Jared nods. “I’m… I’m really glad to be home. I missed you.”

“I did as well. Perhaps I will accompany you next time.”

Three days, no weekend errands, no co-workers, their own hotel room, and all their food paid for?

“I’d like that.”


End file.
